I am NOT a Babe
by ZheAwezomeMe
Summary: You are just a regular male student, not looking for any trouble... i think.. anyways, For some reason the 2p!Allies take a likeing to you, and make your life a living hell. 2p!AlliesxMale!Reader
1. 1st Chapter, BIOTCHES

Alrighty dudes! another male reader insert! you know the drill, just put you male self if your a girl! ok! PEACE OUT SUCKAS!

* * *

I hate my school. Its so full of.. Creeps. Some of them have hair or eyes i have never even seen before. I bet they like to kill people. They all have weapons too. For example Vlad (2p!Russia) he has dark tan hair and blood shot red eyes, and wears a black and red Soviet Union coat with a dark gray scarf, his pants are black army pants. His weapon is a pipe, covered in blood, he doesn't give a fuck about anything, so he starts beating you if you piss him off just a bit, and he beats people up with no hesitation.

Oliver (2p!England) has strawberry pink hair... Blue eyes with a swirl of pink, he wears a pink shirt with a dark pink sweater vest and a blow bow tie, and tan or dark tan khakis... Although.. how can a dude wear Candy Cotton candy colors? I don't know. Anyways, his weapons.. Are.. Cupcakes.. Might be poisoned but you know.. Whatever, he is a creep who loves tea and loves to bake cupcakes, and forces people to eat those cupcakes.

Jacques (2p!France) he is an ass hole, who has dark blonde hair and blueish purple eyes, he wears button up shirts lazy put on, and some random khakis. He always smokes, he doesn't have a weapon but he is a lazy ass hole who is mean to any living thing.

Jaw um Jaw-Long (2p!China) he has raven colored hair and wears a red hat over it, he wears some kind of red chinese.. Um.. Outfit? I don't know, he is rude and shit, and uses these sword like weapons. Last but not least...

John (2p!America) the dude is a creep. He has a reddish brown hair that has a.. Um a cowlick.. He wears sunglasses all the time, a dark brown bombers jacket with red splatters on them (probably blood), he wears a regular white t-shirt, and jeans, his weapon is a baseball bat.. With nails hammered in, all bloody and shit too. He is the weirdest and creepiest dude, well maybe it might be Oliver.. But whatever. I don't know much about any of them, except that you should never, ever make them mad. Unless you want to die and you have a death wish.

Vlad, Oliver, Jacques, Jaw-Long, and John, they all make up.. The Allies.

Well those are a few of the creeps in my school...

-At School-

Damn, what the fuck did I do? I am surrounded by the Allies.. How did this happen? Oh wait I think Vlad is about to say something.

"Pfft. I don't see why we can't just... Take... Him" Vlad says as puts the pipe under my chin to point my head up.

"I don't thing John will be very happy with that~. I wanted to feed our little _ my cupcakes~. But John didn't like the idea.." Oliver said sadly. God these guys are creeps. Why is this happening? Oh yeah.. Yesterday after school.. Maybe i shouldn't have pissed John off.. Even though it wasn't my fucking fault in the first place!

-Yesterday After School (AN: me narrating)-

_ was walking to his house after a long creepy day of school. Although he felt as though he was being watched. What he didn't know was that he was correct. He was being watched and followed (or stalked) by John. Why? Who knows, cuz i certainly don't. Anyways... As _ was walking he got pushed over and he fell onto the ground. He quickly got up and turned around to see who pushed him. It was John~ wait.. Aw shit. Man, _ is screwed. I mean. Uh.. Yeah he is screwed. Where was I? Oh yeah.. Anyways, John like picked _ up and shoved him against a wall. He then pinned _ against the wall using his hands, by holding _'s wrist and holding them against the wall. _ tried to get out of John's grip, but he failed miserably.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! GET THE FUCK OFF!" _ yelled at John. Ha! Yup! _ is totally screwed and is going to die.

"Nice to see you too. How are you, babe?" John ask _. wait did he just say babe.. To a dude? Thats.. Messed up. I think _ agrees with me.

"DUDE. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY.. BABE?! I am a dude! Not a fucking chick!" _ yells at him. John just smirks and leans closer onto _, holding onto _'s wrist even tighter.

-BACK TO YOUR POV!-

What is this dudes problem?! Calling me a babe and shit. I am a fucking dude for crying out loud! How do I get out of here? Hmmmm.. Ha! I know! I am probably going to die but I would rather see my family one last time, then die. I picked my knee up, and kneed John right in between his legs. He falls in pain and holds his crotch. I laugh at him evilly then run off. Now to get ready to die tomorrow.

-Current Time-

Oh yeah.. Thats why I'm surrounded by creeps.. Oh hey.. Here comes John.. With a bag? And a blindfold? What is that duct tape and rope? Oh.. I do not like where this is going... Why did it have to be me! Of all the dudes in the school, it just had to be me! Vlad suddenly raises his pipe, and hits me on the head. I get dizzy as they start tying me up, putting the duct tape on my mouth and what not. Now comes the blindfold. Well I mean I'm about to pass out already.. So whats the point? Oh hey.. I see white dots..

* * *

THERE! NOW YOU ARE PASSED OUT! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! CUZ I HAVE NO IDEA YET! Wait... NOW I DO! ANYWAYS.. UHH.. HA YOU'RE PASSED OUT!

Oh dudes btw, for the 2P's names.. um some i got from many other fanfics and fans, others... i thought of... John because the creator of Hetalia wanted to origianlly name America that but named him Alfred instead. done. the rest are by fans. AND NO. 2P!RUSSIA'S NAME IS LIKE ROMANIA'S NAME BUT IT IS NOT THE SAME.


	2. VOTE IN THIS CHAPTER!

Warning: Zhis is short, only because... *at the bottom of the story*

* * *

I wake up, welcomed to complete darkness. Its either, I'm in a really dark room, or I'm blindfolded. Eh either way, the 'Allies' kidnapped me. I mean why couldn't they kidnap a chick. Why me, a dude. Are they like, gay, or something? Pfft oh well, i just wanna know where the hell i am. Where ever i am, its moving, and its extremely bumpy. Hmm.. I'm in a car.. Maybe a van.. Usually when people kidnap a person they use a van.. So. Imma go with that.

"Ow! God, fuck that hurt, damn it!" i curse out as my head slams into the roof of the car, van thing.

"Seems someones awake, no?" i hear... Jaques say. I scoff,

"No, I'm just cursing in my fucking sleep!" i say sarcastically. Something metal smacks the back of my head.

"Don't talk to us like that." um.. Vlad, says bluntly.

"Ow, whatever dude." i say as i try to move around. Ow! And i just hit my head again. Damn, I'm tied up.

"Where the hell are you taking me?!" i ask angrily, still squirming around.

"Some where~" ... Oliver kinda replies.

"Some where you don't need to know, babe." oh, and there goes with John, calling me a fucking babe again. Damn it.. WHY MEEEE?!

"We're here." ... Jaw-Long says as the car, van thingy suddenly stops, and i slam against the door.

"Ow! Mother fucker! Where the hell are we anyways?!" and yet again.. I loose consciousness.

* * *

DUUDDEES THIS IS SO F-ING SHORRT! ONLY BECAUSE YOU GUYZ CHOOSE WHERE THEY TOOK YOU! Okay! PFFT YOU KEEP PASSING OUT.. WEAK, BIOTCH! Nah JK you know i love you guyz!

Vote in the reviews!

1. A happy place where they DONT rape you

2. John's house

3. Oliver's house

4. Jaques's house

5. Vlad's house

6. Jaw-Long's house

7. A surprise 2p's house

8. An amusement park where you guyz just hang out, go on rides, but they still rape in by surprise.. XP


End file.
